cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Bacon
Kevin Bacon (1958 - ) Deaths in Film *''Friday the 13th (1980)'' [Jack Burrell]: Stabbed in the back of the neck with an arrow by Betsy Palmer, from underneath the bed; the arrow emerges from his throat as she holds him down by the forehead. *''Criminal Law'' (1988) [Martin Thiel]: Shot by Tess Harper as Kevin charges at Gary Oldman with a sharp broken jug; he dies in Gary's arms shortly afterwards. *''Flatliners'' (1990) [David Labraccio]: Is temporarily clinically dead at one point when he deliberately has his heart stopped in the laboratory in order to have an after-life experience. (It's debatable whether this counts, but just in case...) *''The River Wild'' (1994) [Wade]: Shot to death by Meryl Streep as he goes to stab her, causing him to be swept away by the currents (his body is later seen when divers retrive him). *''Apollo 13 (1995)'' [Jack Swigert]: Dies of cancer (off-screen), several years after his final scene; his death is mentioned in Tom Hanks' narration. *''Murder in the First'' (1995) [Henri Young]: Dies in prison (off-screen); we learn of his death when Christian Slater gets the news. *''Sleepers'' (1996) [Sean Nokes]: Shot repeatedly by Billy Crudup and Ron Eldard in a restaurant. *''Wild Things '''(Sex Crimes)'' (1998)' [''Sgt. Ray Duquette]: Drowned when he falls overboard from Matt Dillon's boat, after being shot in the leg and shoulder with a speargun by Neve Campbell. *''Hollow Man'' (2000) [Sebastian Caine]: Falls to his death (having first been electrocuted and set on fire, making him partially visible) down a flaming elevator shaft (landing in a fireball, thereby being burned alive in the process). (Nudity alert: Full frontal in a loosely-defined sense; only his muscular & skeletal systems are visible, but not his skin.) *''Trapped'' (2002) [Joe Hickey]: Shot to death by Charlize Theron (having been bludgeoned with a tire iron) as Kevin goes to shoot her husband (Stuart Townsend). He dies as his wife (Courtney Love) looks on, with his body later seen as she is pulled away from him by cops. *''Death Sentence'' (2007) '[''Nick Hume]: Although his fate is left ambiguous in the original theatrical version, in the unrated version he dies from the neck wound he received in a battle with Garrett Hedlund's gang. *Super (2010)' [''Jacques]: Stabbed repeatedly in the neck and throat (after being shot in the groin with a homemade ballistic knife) by Rainn Wilson. *''Elephant White'' (2011) [Jimmy the Britt]: Presumably dies of his gunshot wounds (it's unclear if his injuries are fatal or not, so I thought i'd list this just in case). *''X-Men: First Class (2011)'' [Sebastian Shaw]: "Shot" in the head when Michael Fassbender uses his magnetic powers to propel a coin through Kevin's head, after James McAvoy telepathically freezes Kevin in place (with James only intending to stop Kevin, not meaning to have any part in his death); his body is then levitated out of his submarine by Fassbender's powers. *''R.I.P.D.'' (2013) '[''Bobby Hayes]: Playing a lost soul (having died sometime in the past); he is destroyed by being shot in the head (wiping him from existence in the process) by Ryan Reynolds while he is disguised as James Hong (at this point, Kevin was wearing heavy undead makeup for this role). (Thanks to Tommy) *[[Cop Car (2015)|Cop Car' '(2015)']] [''Sheriff Kretzer]: Killed in a car crash after his truck hits a cow in the road while he's chasing James Freedson-Jackson and Hays Wellford (on top of having previously been shot in the stomach in a shoot-out with Shea Whigham). TV Deaths None known. Notable Connections *Father of Travis Bacon and Sosie Bacon *Mr. Kyra Sedgwick Gallery Sebastian's death.png|Kevin Bacon's death in Hollow Man Xmen first class.jpg|Kevin Bacon's death in X-Men: First Class Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Bacon, Kevin Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Bacon, Kevin Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by car crash